Erion
Lord Erion (藩主のerion) is the First Abyssal who was the First God of Destruction who later became the God of Darkness and is also the Emperor of the Absalon Empire. Erion is an arrogant, selfish, nihilistic, cruel and sadistic Abyssal who wants nothing but to cause misery, chaos and destruction throughout the 13 multi-verses in order to achieve his goals and also has an abnormal mind with a diabolical and ruthless ambition in which he installed into his second son Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Erion is also the son of the Original Super Saiyan God and is thus a former Saiyan. Sadistic, Powerful and Evil to the core, Erion effectively wield absolute control over the Absalon Empire as well as the 2nd, 5th, 7th and 8th multi-verses and virtually everyone who lived in there. Regarded as the most evil being in the 13 Multi-verses, Erion was responsible and killed zillions of innocent lives. Erion also progressively began to rule zillions of lives through terror by holocausts, genocides and destroying entires universes, galaxies and planets. Erion is also responsible and killed over zillions of innocent lives throughout the 13 multi-verses, which is the greatest crime in the 13 multi-verses. While most other villains qualify as delusional or downright psychotic because they think what they do is for a greater cause or for the good of the universe, Erion is a Abyssal who has full-reasoning of what he does and commits these atrocities expressively out of his own free will. As the Spirits represent biblical beings and Goku representing God and the "Good side of humanity", Erion represents the "Evil Side of humanity" and is the personification of nihilism itself (who can also represent the Anti-Christ), and how humans can be worse than 'alien life-forms'. Erion also seems to have a psychotic obsession with Shido Itsuka the youngest son of Son Goku and wants him to join the Absalon Empire. Erion also has a fascination for Saiyans as he recruited many saiyans throughout the multi-verses to join his military and also utilizes clone saiyains through experimentation from the cells of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan in order to create them. Lord Erion is the main antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Formerly a Saiyan, Erion is an evil, psychotic and inhumane Abyssal who loves and obsesses over war, death and destruction which separates him from many characters. He also demonstrates that he is far different from many villains that are presented in the series, as he commits numerous atrocities just for his own twisted fun and satisfaction. Erion is also a responsible and mature man, but possesses a mind that surpasses a artificial intelligence. Shido describes Erion as "A different abnormal being that not even Westcott can relate too. He has the same ambitions as Westcott, but Erion's is far more sinister, darker and mysterious. I don't know his true agenda, but I can assumed that it is cruel and brutal or just plain abnormal." ''At his core, Erion relishes death, brutality, suffering, despair, fear, war, chaos, bloodshed and destruction in which he takes great delight in. He is known as the most sadistic character in the series and often tries to make his enemies suffer before killing him, which makes him similar to Frieza but more cruel. In his normal state, Erion takes the appearance of being an polite, kind and sophisticated man who shows admiration and compassion to the Saiyans, but also utilizes deception to achieve his goals. Erion is also a cruel, intellectual, sadistic and unloving man. Erion has proven himself to be highly intelligent such as being an incredible strategist and mastermind whether conducting a plan or during the battlefield. Like his youngest son Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Erion often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames and can be respectable to most of the gods. Erion can be described as a '''man of a few words' ''as he doesn't talk that much. Erion rarely displays any form of alarm, stress or anguish but with the exception of Goku who he greatly fears. When it comes to normal situations, Erion is usually casual, productive and uncaring whilst attempting to draw out a normal conversation and make small talk, which infuriates those he is talking to, which is primarily Champa the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. Erion is also the kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follows his orders and deserve death. He is also a dishonorable, hypocritical and cold-hearted liar who uses manipulation to those who trusted Erion the most. Due to his power that he has over the 2nd, 5th, 7th and 8th multi-verses and the Absalon Empire including the Saiyans, Erion is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life, including his own in which the most important thing to him is his goals. Erion shows no compassion or sympathy towards his soldiers or officers as long as he completes his objectives. Erion will also brutally torture his henchmen if they dare to question his orders even if they are loyal to him. Under normal circumstances, Erion holds no love or care towards his empire or innocent lives as he sees them as '''useful objects'. Erion is able to do anything evil to achieve his goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on Earth and the entirety of the Seventh Universe, only to achieving "one step" closer to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed with making the 13 multi-verses die and rule the new multi-verse according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than retreat. He also has an extremely sadistic, homicidal and nihilistic personality (which could contribute his former role as a God of Destruction) and takes great satisfaction in the worst possible types of extreme torture, which varies from physical to emotional to mental or to sexual that only the most twisted individual could think of. The definition and observation of Erion is that he loves all kinds of evil that mankind, Spirits and the Saiyans could evoke to this world in which he calls a 'disease' and shows an incredible amount of hatred towards any forms of pacifism, as he sees it as a 'weakness'. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of other worlds or universes just for his own twisted fun. Erion also takes an extreme enjoyment into destroying numerous planets throughout the universe just for his sick pleasure, which makes him even more twisted and malicious than Beerus himself. In a narrative sense, Erion's warlike, evil, violent and villainous personality serves as a counter-balance to the easy-going, kind-hearted, good, peaceful, gentle and heroic personalities of Shido and Goku. Erion could be described as rather ruthless and masochist as he enjoys inflicting pain to others whether it be physical or psychological, but also takes great pleasure into getting hurt at the same time, as he is seen chuckling and laughing. Unlike other primary antagonists who are crazy psychopaths and have bad tempers such as Kurumi Tokisaki, Xeon, Broly or Xicor, Erion displays a very calm, civilized, sophisticated, charismatic and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, and eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking and barbaric language other villains possess. Despite these traits, Erion is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. Erion tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Ultimately, Erion could be viewed as a Machiavellian ruler with ruthless determination to slaughter everyone in the universe. Despite being the ruler of a empire, Erion is seen more as a dictator oppressing people from the shadows. Unlike tyrants who seek more power and ambition, Erion seeks more death and destruction on humans, spirits and saiyans. Many of Erion's beliefs relates to nihilism, as he doesn't see any meaning in life whatsoever. Powers and Abilities As the First Abyssal, Erion is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multi-verses, the strongest being in the 2nd multi-verse and is also the most powerful God of Destruction to ever live. Erion is also the strongest Prime Abyssal in existence. As a God of Destruction, Erion was equal to Beerus as he can match him blow to blow. After abandoning his role as God of Destruction and becoming the God of Darkness, Erion surpasses Beerus as he easily defeated him without even moving. Erion is also shown to have power far above that of a Super Saiyan 5 as he easily defeated Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and also outclassed Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form whose power surpasses that of Beerus. As a former Saiyan, Erion was almost on par with his father the Original Super Saiyan God, but after achieving the Super Saiyan God transformation, Erion surpassed his father. Erion is the most powerful antagonist in the series (as he is more powerful than both Beerus and Omega Shenron combined and is vastly superior to that of the Super Saiyan 5 transformation) and is the second strongest character in the series, only eclipsed by Goku himself. It took Shido to transform into his Super Saiyan 6 form to defeat him. His power level is about 120,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''As the First Abyssal, Erion is the strongest Abyssal in existence as he is more powerful than the God of Destruction's and Supreme Kais in the 13 multi-verses, but is not as powerful as Goku. As a God of Destruction, Erion could easily destroy planets as when he used a minimum amount of his power to destroy a planet in which he tapped his nail and the planet was destroyed. Erion also easily defeated Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and outclassed Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Erion could also easily beat Beerus by only using a simple finger flick. '''Superhuman Speed: '''As the First Abyssal, Erion is one of the fastest beings in the 13 multi-verses. Erion is shown to be able from Planet Abyssal to Earth in a matter of seconds. Erion is shown to be so fast that he can travel through time without using his time-manipulation abilities. '''Superhuman Endurance/Durability: As the First Abyssal, Erion is a highly resilient combatant who can overcome the most devastating effects of attacks. Erion endured both Beeru's Sphere of Destruction, SSJ5 Shido's Kamehameha and SSJ5 Vegeta's Final Flash and remained unfazed from the combined attacks. Astral Energy Absorption: '''As the First Abyssal whose species can absorb astral energy, Erion can absorb huge amounts of Astral Energy either from Spirits or Abyssals and create his own variation of a Astral plane that is presented in the universe. With these ability, Erion can make deceased spirits visible to other living beings. '''Darkness Manipulation: As the God of Darkness, Erion can create, shape and manipulate other forms of Shadows and Darkness. As he was born in the darkest pit of the Multi-verse, Erion can create darkness into a black hole that can consume other universes at will. Planet Destruction: '''As a God of Destruction, Erion can easily destroy an entire planet and everything on it. With a single tap of his nail while using a minimum amount of his power, Erion can instantly crush a planet and also has the capability to drain all life on a planet. While no longer a God of Destruction, Erion can still easily destroy a planet and is more powerful than a regular god of destruction. '''Black Hole Creation: Erion (while using his hands or thoughts) can create and generate a black hole that can virtually suck in matter or energy. Gravitational Singularity Generation, Nothingness Manipulation and Space-Time manipulation are needed for the creation of a black hole. Omniscience: As a God, Erion has the capacity to know everything in the 13 multi-verses which is needed to be known. With this ability, Erion is one of the most intelligent beings in the 13 multi-verses, only rivaled by that of Goku and Shido. Abyssal Creation: '''While a destroyer God and also the First Abyssal, Erion can create an army of Abyssals from nothing and bend them to his will. With this ability, Erion can eventually fashion hordes of a variety of Abyssals to face off against his enemies. '''Time Manipulation: While not a God of Time, Erion can manipulate time and space at a certain extent. Erion can accelerate, slow or stop time instantly in which he can travel through his speed at a amazing pace. Techniques Speed and Movements * Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of his ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- With the use of his speed, Erion can instantly travel to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant transmission, Erion does not need to concentrate on a specific energy signature. * 'After-Images Technique - '''Erion can move at a short burst of high speeds, moving faster than the opponent can sense. Erion is so fast that not even Shido, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta can sense his movements. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Divine Judgement '- Erion uses his after-images techniques in which he attacks opponent head on sending them flying to a different dimensions and destroys them with a Sphere of Destruction. * 'Galactic Destruction '- Erion flies in the air and grabs the opponent, then flies into space in which smashes them through the moon and then utilizes a ki-blast which sends them back to earth. * 'Destruction Before Creation '- Erion produces a eclipse like aura and then says "Your time has come.". ''After saying this, Erion brutally punches his opponent in the stomach and then fires a ki-blast at the opponent, which sends them flying at different aspects of the Universe. * '''Energy Nullification '- Erion is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Like Beerus and Goku, Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Erion. * '''Magic Immunity - As a God, Erion is immune to various forms of magic as the Spirits powers have no effect on him. * Attack Altercation and Redirection '- Erion uses this technique to catch Beerus Sphere of Destruction in which he absorbs and redirects the attack to Beerus. * '''Aww Did That Hurt '- Erion punchs the opponet which sends them flying to various aspects of the universe and Erion teleport to kick the opponent to the ground, in which Erion fires a ki-blast that consumes the opponent and the planet then extends and finishes off the opponent. After this attack is completed, Erion would say "Aww, did that hurt." Energy-Based Techniques * 'Ki-blast - '''The most basic form of a energy wave. Erion's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * '''Kiai - '''An invisible wave of ki in which Erion emits from his palm. * '''God of Destruction's Wraith '- Erion unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from his aura. But unlike Beerus, Erion uses this in a calm and collected manner and he fires the ki-blasts in one hand. * '''Death-Beam - This is one of Erion's signature techniques and the one he created. Erion extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of''ki'' from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. * Darkness Eye Beam '- Erion uses this technique in which two thin purple rays of energy emit from his eyes. * '''Supernova '- This is one of Erion's signature techniques and a weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction. Erion raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Erion's supernova is more powerful than Frieza's and Cooler's Supernova attacks. * 'Sphere of Destruction '- Erion's signature attack and a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Erion creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is stated by Erion, that this technique is more powerful than both Beerus and Champas Sphere of Destruction and can easily destroy a universe. * 'Chaotic Sphere of Destruction - '''It is a more powerful variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Erion uses the same stance as the regular sphere of destruction, but it gathers more energy and is much stronger and destructive. * '''Nova-Strike '- This is one of Erion's signature attacks and also another weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction. Erion charges the attack in a similar manner to the Kamehameha stance, but shot in one hand. Erion then charges up to a spiraling, fiery energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he grabs the energy sphere and charges it in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha. Finally, Erion raises his hands and shouts "Nova Strike!" as he fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion. * 'Universal Devastation '- This is one of Erion's signature attacks and a more powerful variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Erion charges the attack in a similar manner to Nova-strike which creates two dark-suns on the palm of his hands and then launches the attack to his opponents. It is stated by Erion, that this technique is strong enough to destroy a multi-verse. * '''Solar Obliteration - '''This is Erion's ultimate attack and the strongest variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Erion gathers huge amounts of dark energy from the Abyssals similar to that of the Spirit Bomb technique in which he stores within himself. After he absorbs the energy from the Abyssals, then Erion creates two medium-size dark flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single dark-energy sphere resembling the Solar Eclipse, which he throws at his opponent. It is stated that this technique is powerful enough to destroy most of the 13 multi-verses. Transformations Super Saiyan Before achieving the Super Saiyan God, Erion obtained the Super Saiyan form, after training with his father the Original Super Saiyan God. Although he hasn't achieved Super Saiyan 2 or 3, but Erion maximized his normal Super Saiyan form to the point of being stronger than a Super Saiyan 3, but equal to that of a regular Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Erion obtained this form, after mastering his godly ki within himself and achieving the Golden Great Ape form. In this form, Erion was stated to be stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4 and also has power surpassing that of Beerus, which led to Erion becoming the first God of Destruction. Super Saiyan God Erion achieved this form, while witnessing his father's death in front of him and killed the Great Apes that murdered his father, thus becoming the second person to achieve the Super Saiyan God transformation. Erion's appearance as a SSJG remains unchanged but he appears more monstrous and sinister in which he has a dark-red fiery aura surrounding his body. In this form, Erion is more powerful than his base form, but is not as powerful as Shido in his Super Saiyan 6 form. His power level in this form is about 840,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Erion achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation in a instant and thus becoming the first person to ever become a Super Saiyan 5. Super Saiyan 5 is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God form.Erion's appearance as a Super Saiyan 5 is different from the main one. Erion has the same silver hair colour as a regular SSJ5, but his fur is dark-black. In this form, Erion is on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 6 form and has enough power to destroy a multi-verse. This is Erion's strongest form and at his maximum power. His power level in this form is about 5,040,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Erion and the Clone Saiyans - Erion treats the Saiyans as if a father would treat a child, such as showing care and compassion for them. The Saiyans (as well as the Abyssals) see Erion as the ultimate God of the Multi-verse and are very loyal to him. Erion and Shido - Erion seems to be interested and obsessed with Shido Itsuka. Shido meets Erion when he shows up at the Seventh/Sixth Universal tournament and they both share an intense animosity with each other, which led them to become arch-enemies. While despite being Shido's arch-enemy, Erion doesn't actually treat Shido as an enemy, even to the point of saving him and also seemed to try to persuade or corrupt Shido to join by his side, but Shido always refuses and makes it his mission to stop Erion at all cost. 'Erion and Goku '- Erion seems to share history with Goku as he met him before after Goku returned from the first Sixth-Seventh Universal tournament. At some point, they both fought which led to Goku's victory. After Goku's ascension as a god and the new 'Omni-King', Erion became afraid of him but still wanted his revenge and holds great hatred towards him. Erion considers Goku to be his strongest opponent. Despite his great hatred for Goku and wants to destroy him, Erion seems to be extremely frightened and fearful of Goku's presence to the point of running away from him than to face him directly. 'Erion and Tohka '- Erion has a love-hate obsession for Tohka but not as much as he is obsessed with Shido. Erion sees her as the woman he's been waiting for a thousand years and wants her to be his. However, Tohka doesn't like Erion and wants to stop him.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Abyssal Category:Saiyans